


Сходи на осмотр

by hirasava, WTFSlash2020



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Bribery, Cookies, Dinner, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Workplace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Кью в пижаме и не принимает "нет" в качестве ответа. Бонд втайне любит печенье. Очень любит.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 29





	Сходи на осмотр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get that looked at](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574751) by [sootonthecarpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootonthecarpet/pseuds/sootonthecarpet). 



Через пятнадцать месяцев и более чем двадцать миссий после смерти М Кью приходит на работу в светло-красной пижаме. ( _Светло-красной_ , ибо Бонд не готов признать, что у Кью в гардеробе есть что-то дивного ярко-розового оттенка.) На нем обычные ботинки и носки, он пьет чай из своей обычной кружки, сидя в своей обычной позе.

В _пижаме_.

Бонд издает сдавленный звук.

— О, здравствуйте, 007, — говорит Кью, глядя на него совершенно нормально. — Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? Выглядите так себе, — заговорщицки шепчет он.

— Что, — говорит Бонд, неопределенно указывая на него.

Кью смотрит на себя, пытаясь разгладить свои волосы.

— Простите, они немного торчат. Я опять лег спать с мокрой головой?

— Пижама, — выдавливает Бонд, голос явно застревает у него в горле.

— Ах, это! — восклицает Кью, словно Архимед, на которого снизошло озарение. — В ней очень удобно.

— Рабочее место! — продолжает Бонд и сглатывает. — Знаешь, у нас тут дресс-код!..

— А, это, — Кью пожимает плечами. — Все знают, что я незаменим.

Бонд пристально смотрит на него.

— И я лучше работаю, когда мне удобно. Вся моя одежда грязная из-за дела прошлой недели, пришлось торчать здесь каждый день, и времени на стирку не нашлось. Я не могу думать, когда все, что я чувствую — это запах собственного пота, — он удовлетворенно вдыхает пар от чая, потом делает глоток.

— Ты в пижаме, — обвиняет Бонд.

— Вы озвучиваете очевидное.

— Мог хотя бы галстук надеть, — огрызается он.

— Я буду выглядеть нелепо. Вот, видите? — он протягивает руку, очевидно, чтобы украсть галстук Бонда и показать, как нелепо тот будет выглядеть. Бонд инстинктивно хватает его за запястье. Кью вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула, кажется, совершенно не волнуясь, что хорошо обученный полевой агент сжимает его руку до боли.

Парочка обменивается удивленными взглядами.

— Это выглядит не слишком приятно, — говорит Кью, умудряясь указать своей удерживаемой рукой на ожог второй степени на руке Бонда. — Не хотите сходить на осмотр?

— Я уже ходил, — говорит он.

— Ив не в счет.

Бонд пыхтит и сердито смотрит на него.

— Вам действительно нужно сходить на осмотр, — говорит Кью.

Бонд хмурится. Он выглядит нелепо.

— Вы же знаете, у нас есть врач.

Бонд хмурится еще сильнее. Он явно прилагает к этому много усилий.

— Я приготовлю тебе ужин. Твой любимый лосось.

Сопротивление Бонда немного ослабевает.

— С соусом карри?

— Если пойдешь прямо сейчас, — обещает Кью.

Кажется, Бонд вот-вот согласится.

Или нет.

— Нет! Я в полном порядке, и ты не можешь превращать стряпню во взятку!

Несколько минут они молча смотрят друг на друга. Офис наполняется драматическим напряжением, и большинство близлежащих сотрудников с восторгом наблюдают за ними.

— Ты же знаешь, что моя стряпня восхитительна, — напоминает ему Кью. — Ты пробовал ее уже несколько раз.

— Очень редко.

— Через шесть минут после начала трапезы тебя больше интересовал ужин, чем та причина, по которой я тебя пригласил.

— В моей жизни было много секса и очень мало вкусной домашней еды, — говорит Бонд. — Конечно, я выбрал бы второе из двух.

— Тогда иди и покажи свой ожог врачу, и можешь приходить на ужин каждый вечер в течение недели, — говорит Кью.

Бонд почему-то остается непоколебим.

Кью вздыхает, лезет в сумку с ноутбуком и роется в ней. Достает большое плоское печенье из пластиковой коробки. Темно-коричневый цвет печенья намекает на патоку как ключевой ингредиент.

— Я вчера испек печенье. Оно идеально. Можешь взять половину, — обещает Кью.

— Все.

— Две трети.

— Договорились, бессердечный ты ублюдок, — рявкает Бонд и выходит из комнаты.

***

Когда через некоторое время Бонд возвращается с рукой, обмотанной чистыми бинтами, он выглядит так, словно кто-то очень постарался досадить ему и весьма преуспел в этом. Кью слегка улыбается и протягивает ему ровно семнадцать двадцать четвертых печенья.

Кью не уверен, осознает ли Бонд, но выглядит он немного счастливее.


End file.
